Kryptonite
by Trunksgo709
Summary: House sings a song, people listen, he gets all angsty.huddy and house/wilson friendship if you look closely. please just humor me and R&R.


A/N: um hi. this is the first fic i've posted so ya. it was originally going to be in another story, but it didn't fit well so here it is.i guess this would be considered a song fic. i wrote this because it sort of fits with House. he is some what out of character because i pretty sure he would not sing Kryptonite, not really his style. but what do i know.

_PS: you can almost read this fic along with the song. Also kinda suppose to be huddy-ish and House/wilson friendship. if you think hard it works. :) and the thing he is angry and upset about feel free to guess, cause if i told it in the story it wouldn't make sense.(written before Amber dies in the season finally.)_

Disclaimer: i own nothing. not house, or it's characters. and not the song Kryptonite, either.

Kryptonite:

He walked into the elevator going to the third floor with all intention of going into his office and hiding there all day, but instead he found himself in the same lecture hall were he taught a bunch of snot nosed interns about diagnostics.

The room had been redone since then. It had been almost four years now. The room had a fresh coat of paint, a flush blue. It had new surround sound speakers; witch was why he liked it. He went over to the small closet pulling out a lock guitar case. He had to hide the guitar after Cuddy had said she'd "make it do a disappearing act" and he couldn't take any chances with Cuddy on those days when she was in her "moods".

He unlocked the case taking the guitar out carefully, and then plugged it in to the main amp. He strummed a few cords before starting to play. He brought the microphone to his mouth and played.

"_I took a walk around the world to_

_Ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body laying somewhere_

_In the sands of time_

_I watched the world float to the dark_

_Side of the moon_

_I feel there is nothing I can do."_

He had herd the song on the radio one night and the next day bought it on itunes. He had found the guitar section fascinating towards the end and chores. Before he knew he could play and sing it with out missing a beat. He never played it at work before though. It was unlike most things he played, or did for that matter.

"_I watched the world float to the_

_Dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be something_

_To do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and_

_Then_

_As long as you'll be friend at the end."_

As he moved to the chores House didn't notice Cameron and Chase, who had been walking by, had stopped to see who was singing.

"Is the House?" Cameron asked in a soft whisper.

"I guess…I knew he played but he never sang before. Unless you count that times after getting laid by Stacie, or when he's in his office goofing around. What do you think got in to him?" Chase asked in his accent.

"_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you_

_Be there holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with_

_My superhuman might,_

_Kryptonite."_

By the end of the first chores Wilson and Amber were also listening. Both couples holding their other listening as if some sort of concert.

"_You called me strong, you called me_

_Weak_

_But your secrets I will keep_

_You took for granted all the time I_

_Never let you down_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head,_

_If_

_Not for me you would be dead_

_I picked you up and put you back_

_On solid ground."_

Cuddy was there now. Listening to the phrase she wonder if House had wrote this song then sold it to 3 Doors Down, because the word seem to be directed at her.

"_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you_

_Be there holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with_

_My superhuman might_

_Kryptonite."_

House went into the each guitar section with ease. Playing it all with eyes closed. Feeling the music as some may say.

"_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you_

_Be there holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with_

_My superhuman might_

_Kryptonite._

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you_

_Be there holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with_

_My superhuman might,_

_Kryptonite."_

He eased out of the song and looked to the door.

"What no applause?" He asked bitterly. He couldn't just have one minute to himself. No, everyone was always looking for him to put on some show. Weather it was a crazy idea or some comment about someone, and he never disappointed. But this was not meant to be view like the many other things he did. This was for him. To help him get over what had put his life at a standstill.

"House I never knew you could sing." Wilson stated amazed.

"Me either." Cameron said quietly.

Cuddy looked at him concerned. "House what the hell happened. I know you don't just go out and sing for fun, only when something happens"

With that comment everyone looked at Cuddy, she ignored it and continued to look at him. His head rose looking in her eyes and spoke clearly and strong.

"You don't know as much about me as you think." He spoke as if directed to everyone in the room. They all froze, all thinking. He dropped the guitar with a bang, and limped out of the hall.


End file.
